Many computing devices control displays for outputting information to users. While some computing devices switch-off displays during periods of non-use, other computing devices may display information, or at least maintain a display in an actively ready-state for presenting information, even when the computing device is not being used. For example, a battery-powered device (e.g., a wearable device, mobile device or stationary device) may always display a clock or one or more other graphical indicators at a small portion of a display even after prolonged periods of user-inactivity.
These so-called “always-on” devices may waste power keeping an entire display area activated just for presenting information at only a small portion of a display screen. For example, an always-on type computing device may toggle and drive each of the horizontal and vertical control wires of a pixel-array even though only a small corner or edge of a display screen is being used to present information. This may cause continuous recharging of row select and control wires (including transistor loads connected to them in pixel cells) causing undesirable power consumption. In addition, the always activated row and column wire drivers may cause further undesirable power consumption.